Iris
by xBrokenStars
Summary: There is a Mello shaped hole in Matt's heart, based on the song Iris- The Goo Goo Dolls


Matt walked along the empty street, wishing that somehow, he could be close to Mello at that moment. His childhood friend who had left the orphanage where they both lived to create his own future. He always was a rebellious child. When Mello left, he moped around at first without his best friend. Then, when he was older, began the quest to find him. Why did he care so much? Most people would have quit after a year or so of searching for someone who had disappeared. They would have assumed they were dead, or that they didn't want to be found.

Wandering the streets without a definite place to call home wasn't Matt's idea of an ideal life, but he chose it over living by himself in a crappy apartment. At the moment, he couldn't settle down in a definite place. He was always on the move, going from city to city in search of his old friend. He didn't know why it was so important. He just knew it was his goal at the moment.

Even at the orphanage, Matt was somewhat of an outcast, and not many people sympathized with him. He was just a red haired freak who acted like he was stupid but was a genius. Then one day a blonde, chocolate loving teenager came along... They were not friends right away, in fact the first time Mello saw Matt he called him a freak. They ended up being roommates and eventually got along. He was the only one who had ever shown an interest in becoming friends with Matt when he was younger, even though Mello wasn't very friendly to the other kids.

Having a talent at hacking computers, there was money he would have had to spare if someone hadn't stolen thousands of dollars from his bank account a few months ago. Now, he had to get by with odd jobs and hacking, as usual. Life was tough without any saved money. He was hoping that the spare money would have come in handy for something later on, for instance if he did decide to buy a house.

He noticed it was getting late. Dim street lamps barely illuminated dark alleys and closed shops. This was the time when people offering anything against the law surfaced and began their business. Drug dealers, prostitutes, and every kind of shady personality emerged during the night. The underworld of the city. He had learned all about it years ago.

He entered a trashy looking motel and poked the clerk on the shoulder, who appeared drunk and half asleep. The clerk shook his head as if to clear his mind. He mumbled something unintelligible, and Matt slid a few bills onto the counter as the man handed him a room key. Silently taking the elevator up to room number 8, Matt opened the door to the cheap but sufficient room. He then laid down on the white sheeted bed and sighed.

Another day of living for no reason. Anyone else could just move on, but he was dedicated to his cause. Too much to just give up. But what if he found Mello and something went wrong? What if he didn't remember Matt, or he hated him? Was that why he left in the first place? The thoughts just came rushing in. There were too many questions Matt couldn't answer. It would be best to forget about those things, and go to bed now, he decided. Matt wasn't much for late nights, anyway. Maybe the morning would bring answers.

First thing that morning, he reached over to the cheap side table next to his bed to grab his iPod. It had helped him through a lot of things in life. Music let out all the emotions you could not, and spoke when you were scared to say a word. He pressed shuffle and locked the screen, trying to guess what song would play. The melody that came was familiar...

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_  
_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

Iris. The song reminded him so much of his best friend. Everything felt like a movie, and the world wouldn't understand how he felt. If only... he had Mello. Who he hadn't seen in so long.

He closed his eyes and let the words sink in, seeing memories of them together in his mind. Just two kids who happened to meet each other. Opposites attract, and they were very different, yet in some ways the same. In the obscure ways, they were alike. Soul mates.

**I've had this story for a while, just hadn't gotten around to editing it until now. Might continue this :) Tell me what you think!**


End file.
